One of the major problems confronting clinicians and scientists in the field of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) is movements of the patient during the operation of such a system. Movements artifacts lead to degradation of image quality, making it often impossible for a radiologist interpreting the images to render a correct diagnosis. Movement artifacts seem to occur in patients undergoing MR scans of the brain in which the individual cannot hold still during the operation of the imaging or spectroscopy apparatus due to clinical condition of the patient or due to the fact that the patient is a child who may not be able to follow commands to hold his or her head still during operation of the apparatus. MR spectroscopy of the brain is also sensitive to head movement, making the information obtained in examination lasting up to 1.5 hours impossible to interpret.
Almost all MR units come with a head holder in which the patient places his or her head while undergoing an MR examination. Conventional head holders usually only provide basic support of the patient's head, still allowing head movements within the head coil. Another type of head fixation device commonly used for MR activities is a face mask which is made of pliable plastic and which is molded to conform to the face and then threaded or attached to a holder forming a part of the MR unit.
The difficulty with this type of device is that in placing a mask over the patient's face, there is increased incidence of patient non-compliance due to feelings of claustrophobia. This device is also difficult to use with children.
Other types of devices usually do not provide head fixation in three planes. Stereotaxic head holders require screws to be placed in the patient's skull and are usually used only pre-operatively prior to neurosurgical procedures.
Because of the foregoing drawbacks, a need exists for improvements in head holders for MRI or MRS apparatus. The present invention satisfies this need.